madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Dusk of the Madness
Dusk of the Madness is the third installment of littleluckylink. It all begins in Nick's dream at a market with his wife and his son. As the son wanted to buy a candy at the counter, the cashier grabbed him. As the son looked closer to the cashier, he was a zombie. Nick tried to save his son but the zombie bit him and killed him. After that, another zombie took Nick's wife. Nick tried to save her but yet another zombie grabbed him. The military arrived outside the store and quickly entered. Meanwhile, Nick grabbed a glass bottle and banged it on the zombie's head. The soldiers prepared to fire and shot all the zombies in the store. Nick's wife was accidently shot. After all the zombies were killed, Nick was shocked and very sad to see both his son and his wife dead. Suddenly, he woke up in the same ship at Day of the Madness. He then looked around and saw his friends asleep. He started to notice where was the captain of the ship. As he looked around, he heared a sound and was going to open a door. When he was going to grab the knob, Nick prepared his gun behind his back but the door was opened by the captain. The captain is now a zombie. Nick stand in fear. He tried to shoot the zombie but the zombie punched his hand (causing Nick's gun to fly off behind him). Nick hurriedly ran for his gun, foolishly not thinking of using his other pistol. When he ran for his gun, the zombie jumped on him and bit him in the back. Nick tried to grab his gun but he felt weak after he was bitten. When the zombie wanted another bite, Karlie shot the zombie with her SPAS-12 shotgun. All of them were in afraid that Nick is bitten by a zombie. Karlie was thinking of shooting Nick with tears in her eyes. Nick sugested not to die yet. Suddenly, they landed in Canada. As they were walking in a harbor, they met Conners.Conners said that his lab has an anti zombie cure. All agreed to go to the lab. they began to walk out of the harbor and into the city. While they were walking, 3 armed bikers spotted them and decided to spy on them. While they were heading for the lab, the black man was hungry. When they pass by a bakery, black dude saw cupcakes and pies at the display window. Black couldn't resist so he broke the window and started to eat the cupcakes. The window braking causes an alarm. Several zombies began hearing and went towards the sound.Black dude is taken away by a zombie and turns into one,and bites Karlie.Nick turns gray due to the bite.As they are approaching the lab, the bikers came and forced them to hand over their weapons, as well as revealing that Conners teamed up with them to get cash,but proves his loyalty to them by distracting the bikers so Karlie,Nick, and Veronica can get to the lab.When they are running to the hatch,Veronica is killed after falling behind.They open the hatch down to the box with the cure inside it,but Conners is killed by a zombie with a red-and-black jester's hat.Nick gets the syringe full of cure,but as he is going to inject himself, he becomes a zombie.Nick injects Karlie with the cure and suprisingly not eating her.Karlie gets up and finds a gun on the floor.The movie ends with Karlie pointing the gun to her head and staring at zombie Nick. Category:Black dude is taken away by a zombie and turns into one,as well as biting the brown haired girl. Nick turns gray due to the bite. they make it to the lab,where Veronica(purple haired girl) is killed by a zombie. The scientist opens the hatch down to the cure, but as he is getting in, he is eaten by a zombie with a black and red jester's hat.Nick is about to inject himself with the cure,when he becomes a zombie.he injects the the cure into the bitten girl and goes to the corner.The girl gets up and notices her hands have returned to normal.She picks a up a gun and points it at her head when the movie ends. Category:Nick